RWBY Toons
by Seraphim Fantasies
Summary: Funny little stories that involves the hectic life of team RWBY.
1. Best Prank Ever?

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

Yang chuckled deviously as she unwound the spool of wire in her hands. Emptying the spool she pulled the remainder of the wire out and turned to plug it into the back of a microwave that was sitting in the middle of the floor. Finishing with her task she turned and hooked the empty spool onto a coat rack that had several strings leading to different places.

A devious grin spread across her face as she picked up a bag of hamburger buns, placing it gingerly unto a oddly perched birdcage. Humming a jaunty tune as she readied the rest of her massive creation, she couldn't help but smile wider as she thought what it was going to be used for.

"Yang? Do you really think this is a good idea?"

Yang sighed and turned to face a worried Jaune, holding what looked like a blowtorch taped to a mechanical parrot. His other hand looked as though it was hot glued to a television, that was ever carefully perched sideways on a pyramid of books. Yang sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder as a clock floating besides her head began to tick.

"Listen, you asked if I could help you beat Pyrrha at poker. And the only way I was going to do that is if you assisted me in what I dub the best prank of all time."

"How do you know its not going to explode?"

Yang quickly turned and spun a small tire on a toy car before returning to her conversation with the timid team leader.

"It will not explode, I have spent some of my best years designing this baby, I am certain you will walk away unscathed."

Jaune let out a sigh of relief as Yang returned to the final adjustments of her creation, getting under one of the beds she started calibrating certain springs. Several seconds passed before Yang popped out from the other side, oil stains covering her face. She pointed a wrench at Jaune as a spring shot past her.

"That is, if you managed to get that propane for the toilet."

"What propane?"

Yang's eye twitched as a nervous smile etched itself onto her face. Pulling herself out from under the bed, she tossed the wrench and dusted herself off. Walking over to Jaune she placed both hands on his shoulders with a small smile.

"Well, it would seem that this is where we part my dear assistant, it was nice knowing ya!"

With that Yang took a running leap and smashed through the window, leaving Jaune to wonder frantically as the teapot started to hiss behind him. He gulped as the room around him began to unravel.

"Oh no."

* * *

To most people passing by Beacon Academy's gates, the sight of a massive mushroom cloud made most stop and ponder what exactly happened. Thinking on it for several seconds as the cloud slowly began to dissipate, each then shrugged and returned to their strolls. Deciding that it wasn't worth investigating.

Inside the walls of Beacon however, the shockwaves from the blast shook the entire library. Most students simply re-positioned their stacks of papers and books. The shockwaves seemed to only have an effect on one person, who was shaken from her sleep onto of what she considered to be a comfortable book.

"Wha-? What happened?"

The girl sitting beside her simply groaned and flipped to the next page of her book, waiting to give her answer.

"What do you think happened? Your sister must have tried to prank someone, and it probably backfired. _Again_."

Ruby shook herself and stretched as she turned to Weiss, who sat next to her jotting down some notes on Deathstalkers.

"Should we go see if she is alright?"

"I don't know Ruby, if I didn't know any better, I would say that Glynda probably got a hold of her."

Ruby shrugged and was about to return to napping in the pages of history, but she was interrupted by a hand slapping onto her back.

"What, giving up on your older sister that fast? What kind of friends are you."

"The kind that have to live with a pyromaniac and psycho prankster."

Yang smiled as she spun around the table and plopped down next to Blake, the spots of ash clearly evident all over her person. The book reading girl tried to pull herself away as Yang pulled her into a hug.

"So sis, how did you manage to get here without being spotted by Glynda?"

"Please, I am not that reckless when it comes to escaping the aftermath of my pranks."

"So you ran for your life, and just managed to escape the blast radius and the police."

Yang stuck her tongue out, which was returned by Weiss. Blake groaned and returned to her book as she finally managed to get free of Yang's hold. Ruby sat quietly and watched the conversation, still wanting to return to sleep.

"You do know that Glynda is standing right behind you."

Everyone, minus Blake, flinched and turned to see an extremely angry Glynda. Her venomous glare directed soley at Yang. Everyone slowly inched away from her as Glynda began speaking.

"In my office, now."

The hatred in her voice was almost perfectly masked, which surprised them. Yang chuckled and stood, bowing to Glynda.

"Alright, you got me. I'll go quietly."

Turning back to her friends she gave a small salute.

"Don't wait up for me. This is going to be awhile."

With that Yang was escorted out of the library, Ruby watched until the doors shut. She turned back to Weiss and Blake, who had returned to their tasks.

"Do you think she's going to be alright?"

"No."

Ruby almost seemed shocked at the two's unanimous answer, staring at them for several seconds she shrugged and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Juane, how did this happen?"

Pyrrha stood under one of the many massive pillars surrounding Beacon, looking up to see Juane stuck on one.

"Don't ask, just get a ladder please."

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed!

Ramblings that I had for quite a while, the response to my thought on a Looney Toon style for RWBY.

Have a nice day!


	2. Chess games on the Moon

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

Weiss carefully studied the chessboard before her, each of her pieces placed just so to give her an immediate victory over her opponent. Ren also carefully studied the board, trying to create a maneuver to escape Weiss's hold on the board.

"You should just give up Ren, I am just one more move from winning this game."

Ren looked up from the board, a sly smile visible.

"You can only win if you get your Bishop to the right spot, and I don't see a Bishop on the board."

Weiss was about to comment about how his statement was wrong, but she was silenced when she indeed saw that her Bishop was gone. She fumed and looked to Ren, who motioned towards a bundle of red carrying a large cardboard box.

"Ruby!"

Said girl suddenly dropped the box, which fell to the floor with a clatter, and turned and saluted Weiss.

"Yes Commander Schnee, Sir!"

Weiss's eye twitched, she knew that Ruby was probably playing some weird game, and she wanted no part in it. Instead she pointed to the chessboard.

"What did you do with my Bishop?"

"Sir, it was taken for the launch, Sir!"

"What launch?"

"The launch of 'Orbiter-R', Sir!"

"And what is the 'Orbiter-R'?"

Ruby smiled as she picked up her box and proceeded to walk out of the room.

"It would be better if I just showed you."

Weiss looked to Ren, but the boy only offered a shrug as his answer. Weiss let out an aggravated sigh and got up to follow Ruby. Ren looked to the abandoned game on the table, and proceeded to follow the two.

* * *

"Wow, your room is way bigger than it looks."

Weiss looked to the mass that took up most of team RWBY's bedroom with growing annoyance. Ren just stood in awe at the construct.

Sitting in the middle of the room was a launch pad. Resting on said launch pad was an enormous rocket that seemed to be constructed out any random material that Ruby could find.

And, much to Weiss's annoyance, her Bishop sat at the tip of the vessel's nose cone.

"Tadaa! Introducing the 'Orbiter-R'!"

"Ruby, when did you find time to build this?"

"Oh, about an hour ago."

Ren's, and even Weiss's, expression turned to one of disbelief as they turned to face the girl.

"You built a fully functioning rocket in an hour?"

"Yep! Although it is only seats one, couldn't find more room with what I used to fuel it."

"And what, I dare ask, did you use to fuel it?"

"I honestly have no idea, I found some weird oil substance in Yang's stuff, turns out it was actually really flammable."

Weiss rested her face in her hand as a groan escaped her, Ruby didn't seem to notice the girl's attitude.

"Now, why on earth did you think that you needed a rocket?"

Ruby turned to Weiss as she pulled a pad off paper out from under her cape, she flipped over a few pages before answering.

"I was invited by Penny to take part in a Tea Party on the moon."

"The moon?"

Ruby nodded as she closed her notepad and put it back into her cape. She turned to Weiss with a smile.

"So you were invited by Penny, someone you just met, to a supposed meeting on a planetoid other than our own?"

"That is what I just said."

"Take it apart."

"Why?"

Weiss started to walk out of the room, only stopping to drag Ren with her.

"Because you obviously misunderstood what she said, because there is no way that one could have any type of party on the moon."

Weiss left, leaving Ruby to stare at the machine she had worked so hard on. Sighing in defeat she proceeded to slowly make her way to the launch pad.

"Aw, and I had a space suit and everything."

* * *

Sitting at a small table in one of the moon's craters sat Penny, sipping her tea. She put the cup down and looked up to the massive blue ball that sat above her.

"Come on Ruby, I invited you an hour ago. What is taking you so long?"

* * *

And another chapter complete.

Shorter than the last, but I think it works.

I have no reason why it took so long after the first one, but I hope it doesn't take that long for the next one.

Have a nice day!


	3. Robots and Hardhats

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

It alway confused the many people who had visited Team RWBY's dorm room, how was it so massive?

Penny was contemplating that very question as she stood before the grand staircase. She looked to her left to see Blake sitting at a counter in the kitchen reading a book, to her right she saw Weiss and Yang playing a fighting game on a relatively large Tv.

The only member of the team she couldn't find was the one she wanted to talk to, Ruby. Turning she moved towards Weiss and Yang.

"Ms. Weiss, have you seen Ruby?"

Weiss sighed as she paused the game and turned to Penny, the robot girl just gave her a smile.

"No, I am not her keeper."

"You are her girlfriend."

Weiss gave Yang a very evil look, causing the blonde to laugh. Weiss returned her gaze to Penny, albeit softened.

"She is upstairs doing some 'renovations'. So, good luck finding her."

Penny gave a slight nod and proceeded towards the staircase. She gave Blake a wave, but the girl didn't seem to notice her as she flipped the page of her book.

* * *

Penny had opened and examined every room of the upper floor, she hadn't found Ruby. Opening and investigating every room she started to grow annoyed at how long it was taking to find her friend.

Making her way to the end of the hall she stood before the door to the master bedroom. She stopped and stared at the large sign that had been stuck to the door. It was a picture of a chibi Ruby wearing a hard hat with a smile. She leaned forward to read the tiny inscription under the drawing.

_-It is mandatory to wear protective gear beyond this point-_

Penny looked down and saw a hard hat dispenser, contemplating wether or not to take one one the grounds of being a machine, she then shrugged and reached into the dispenser. Pulling her hand back out she raised an eyebrow at the weird coloration of the hat. It was grey and black with glowing green lines. There was a power symbol in the center.

"How in the world? No, it is not time to dwell on such things at the moment."

Placing the hat onto her head she opened the door and stepped into the bedroom.

* * *

The room was a mess, in every sense of the word.

Everything was pushed back while yellow caution tape covered the area. There were massive chunks of the floor missing, pipes jutted out of the floor, and the light fixtures lay on the ground.

It was unclear to Penny what Ruby was doing to the room, and why she couldn't see the main floor through the holes.

"Eh, what's up bot?"

Penny jumped and spun around, only to relax when she saw that it was Ruby.

The girl was poking up through a hole the floor holding a candy bar with an orange wrapper, she nibbled on it waiting for Penny's response. Penny took note that the girl was not wearing a hard hat.

"Well, I came to talk to you, but I am more curious about what you are doing."

"I'm putting in a pool."

"A pool?"

"Yeah! I mean, I have to move the master bedroom, but it is worth it. I bought Blake and Weiss adorable sundresses, but they said that they wouldn't wear them unless they were at a pool. So I decided to put one in. Just need to find a store that is selling a sun at this hour."

There were many questions circling through Penny's mind, but she decided to go for the easier ones first.

"How big is it going to be?"

"Well, I don't know. I had to take a foot off of the ceiling for the floor below us. I think that should be enough. Unless I run into another one of those portal thingies I fell into last week, Weiss doesn't want to have to pull me out again, I should have enough room."

Penny shook her head and smiled. It was always fun to talk to Ruby. Deciding that she would never get to say what she had come here to, she simply walked to the hole and jumped in.

"Would you mind if I helped?"

"Not at all! Just pick up that pick axe and follow me. There is a really grouchy prospector who just sits looking for candy, he asked for a replacement when his snapped."

Nodding Penny grabbed the aforementioned tool and proceeded deeper into the depths of Team RWBY's home.

* * *

_DRIP_

"There it is again!"

Everyone in team JNPR tured to Pyrrha as she slammed her book shut, she glared at the ceiling as another drip of water fell.

"What are you talking about?"

"There is water coming from the ceiling, and I want to know why."

Nora chuckled as she finished bending a metal bar into a circle, she handed it to Ren before saying anything.

"Team RWBY has started putting a pool in, they said that there might be some leakage while it is in construction phases. Ruby invited us to the opening next week."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, but went back to her book. Ren sighed as he looped the metal circle around another one Nora handed him.

"You know, I would have said that to be crazy, if not for knowing our neighbors."

Everyone in the room agreed.

* * *

Another chapter complete. I hope you enjoyed!

Just a chapter to show off Ruby's weird dimensional bending abilities.

The reference to Looney Toons was actually the first thing I thought of Ruby saying in this chapter.

I again hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


	4. A Cat in a Tree

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

Blake jumped from the top of the tree she was hiding in. She scanned the surrounding area, looking for any sign that she had been followed. Seeing that she was indeed alone she stood and proceeded further into the forest.

"Good, she isn't following. Now I can have some peace and quiet."

"Who isn't following you?"

Blake jumped and spun around to face the origin of the voice. She felt her face go pale when she saw that it was Ruby hanging upside down from a tree, and holding a bloody shovel.

"Uh, hi Ruby. What's with the shovel?"

"Well, Nora and I were playing hide and seek with Ren and Juane, and we kind of lost them. In the ground."

Blake opened her mouth to ask another question, but she slowly closed it. Ruby stared at Blake with a raised eyebrow.

"RUBY! I think I found them! Bring the shovel!"

Ruby spun around as Nora exploded from a bush. Blake took a step back, as the entire situation was creeping her out.

"Okay Nora, I'll be right there, just need to discuss some stuff with Blake."

The red head nodded and dove back into the bush, Ruby turned around to see Blake giving her a weird look.

"So, what are you doing here Blake?"

"Well, I _was _trying to get away from Yang so I could read."

Ruby nodded and gave Blake a salute.

"Good luck with that then, I'm off to save the boys."

Ruby then vanished into the trees, leaving Blake feeling more more exhausted than when she left the dorm.

Continuing deeper into the forest Blake reached into her pocket and pulled out a small book. She slowly began to flip through the pages, trying to find her place, and then she slammed into someone.

"Can you please not run into me, it is not polite."

Blake stepped back and shook her head, she then looked into the tired gaze of Weiss. The girl seemed as if she had been working outside all day. Blake looked down and felt her spine grow cold when she saw that Weiss had a body bag behind her. Catching her gaze Weiss waved a hand.

"It's not what you think, it's filled with sweets I am trying to hide from Ruby."

"Then why are they in a body bag?"

"Biggest one I could find."

Blake groaned as she rubbed her forehead, she could feel a headache starting to form.

"Why is everyone acting so crazy today?"

"Well, you are in Ruby's half of the forest."

Blake flinched, looking to Weiss she could feel dread filling her mind.

"What?"

"Yeah, this is Ruby's forest. Everything goes, even the most insane thing one can think of. Best not to play Hide and Seek here."

To push her point Weiss pointed behind her to a large sign. It clearly stated 'RUBY'S ROOST' in bold red lettering.

"So, I need to start running?"

Weiss began to chuckle as she picked up the bag and slung it over sher shoulder, she gave Blake a small salute before walking off.

"If Yang knows you're here, you can't run."

* * *

Blake ran, faster than she had ever run before. She had one goal in mind, to reach the border between Ruby's Roost and the regular forest. She could not let Yang reach her, but according to Weiss' warning, it was already too late.

"Like heck its too late. I am already way ahead of where she would be."

"Are you sure about that?"

Blake froze, and then proceeded to trip and slide across the ground, slamming into a tree. Pulling her aching face out of the dent she caused she slowly turned and looked up. Yang was sitting on one of the many low hanging branches, reading a newspaper.

"Curses, how is it that everyone but me knows how to use this stupid forest?!"

Yang smiled as she folded her newspaper, tucking under her arm she turned and jumped down from the branch.

"It is simple Kitty Cat, you don't have an imagination."

"Yang, you will never get me to believe that an imagination will allow you to break the laws of physics."

"Yet you see Ruby do it every day."

Blake bit her lip, she had to give Yang that one, she slowly stood as Yang inched closer.

"Yang, I am not going with you, I just want to stay home and read."

Yang chuckled as she slapped a hand down onto Blake's shoulder. Blake eyes widened as Yang's face contorted into a look of mischief.

"Sorry Kitty, but you have no choice in the matter. Ruby bought us those tickets and we are going."

Yang the started to drag Blake through the forest and back to the dorm, the faunus tried desperately to grip anything to get herself out of the blonde's grasp. She found to her horror that she couldn't.

"All I wanted to do was read!"

* * *

Ozpin stopped dead in his walk and turned towards the forest. Glynda stopped next to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Oz?"

"I don't know, but I think I just heard a student cry out in despair."

Glynda turned in the direction that Ozpin was facing, she put a hand to her ear and listened closely. She heard the sound and turned to Ozpin, shrugging.

"Sonds like a cat being forced to take a bath to me."

"Well then it probably is nothing."

Ozpin and Glynda turned and continued their walk, passing by two strangely shaped rocks on the ground. One of the rocks moved, revealing itself to be Juane. His head was the only thing sticking out of the ground.

"Hey Ren?"

"Yes Juane?"

"I don't think they're going to find us any time soon. Do you?"

"Nope."

* * *

Another chapter completed! I hope you enjoyed!

I don't know how this chapter got started, all I thought was Blake trying to find a place to read.

A question I asked myself was why Ruby's shovel was bloody.

Again I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


	5. To give a Flower a Scythe

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

Ozpin cheerfuly walked through the hallways of Beacon's dorms. He flipped through his notepad as he checked things off.

"Let us see, I finished inspecting Teams CRDN and JNPR's rooms. Both seemingly in top shape, JNPR's more so than the other. Now who is next on the list?"

Flipping to the next page of notes Ozpin smiled when he saw the heading of RWBY scratched into the paper. Nodding he placed the notepad back into his pocket and continued down the hall.

Ozpin didn't know why he continued inspecting RWBY's dorm room, for it never seemed to stay the same for long. It was all depending of Ruby's state of mind on how the room looked. He had heard horror stories of how the girl managed to create a real haunted mansion for Halloween, complete with ghosts that were apparently friends of Ruby.

To be truthful, Ozpin had a motive to going to Team RWBY's dorm, he wanted to see Ruby's newest project. And if were at all possible, make a request to renovate his office.

"Maybe something fun, but prickly, to show that I can be fun and harsh at the same time. A cactus? Yeah a whole bunch of Cacti."

Entering the floor that the room was on Ozpin made his way to the dorm. He was about two feet from the door before it exploded open. Two blurrs flew from the open door and tackled him to the ground. Taking a few seconds to register what just happened, he made out that the two blurrs were Weiss and Blake.

He was just about to ask what was going on before a sofa exploded the door's frame and smashed into the opposite wall.

"Miss Schnee, Miss Belladonna, what is going on here?"

Weiss looked behind her, and ducked when another sofa was thrown through the hole in the wall. She smiled sheepishly, Ozpin did not think that the gesture meant anything good.

"Well, I would love to tell you, but I suggest that we start running. That was the last sofa."

* * *

The group of three ran as fast as their legs would take them. Walls and windows exploded as the violent force followed closely. Weiss created a glyph to throw one of the rocks back, while Blake exploded into smoke as one of her doubles got smacked in the back of its head. Blake glared at Weiss, who just shrugged.

"What you expect me to catch all of them? I am not that good."

A particularly large chunk of wall sailed over them and smashed a hole into the floor. The three took this opportunity and jumped to the lower level, quickly regaining their footing they continued running as the force flew over the hole.

Coming to a corner the three ducked behind it, each gasping fro breath. Ozpin stood and looked around the corner, and after noting that they had yet been discovered. He then turned towards the two as many questions presented themselves.

"Okay, now can you two explain to me what is going on?"

Weiss and Blake looked to each other an held out their fists, shaking them Weiss then held out two fingers while Blake held her fist. The faunus smiled while the heiress swore under her breath.

"Okay, so Mr. Ozpin, that thing following us; that was Ruby."

"Miss Rose? What would possess her to do something like that?"

"Yeah, well you know when she tried to tame a Goliath last week?"

"Yes, she broke her arm in three different places when it charged her, if I recall."

Weiss nodded as she motioned to Blake, the faunus continued.

"Now the doctors told her that she would have to stay away from doing anything strenuous for about a month. So Weiss and I decided to...hide Cresent Rose."

Even Ozpin's eyes widened at Blake's statement, but he stayed silent so she could continue.

"We thought that it would be a good idea. Keep away any temptations from her so she wouldn't want to go out and train. It worked until she wanted to clean the weapon. And after she found out what we did she went ballistic."

Ozpin took a few moments to absorb the information, he continued after gathering his thoughts.

"Couldn't you have gotten Miss Long to stop her?"

Blake and Weiss then looked to one another, each laughing sheepishly.

"What?"

Weiss looked to Ozpin while scratching her cheek nervously.

"Well..."

* * *

Yang, Weiss, and Blake all took several steps back from Ruby. Her aura flaring so much that it was practically visible to the three of them.

She bared her teeth at them as she took a step towards them, only to make the three back away more. It was to note that her bed head mad it look like she had horns.

"Where is she?"

The three could just hear Ruby trying to hold back her anger, it made Yang chuckle. She took a step towards the angry girl, despite Blake's warnings.

"Now listen Ruby, this is no way to act. They were just doing what they thought-"

Yang was suddenly cut off by Ruby punching Yang in the face. There was a shockwave that shook the room before Yang was sent flying back. Weiss and Blake dodged to the sides as Yang shot past them and exploded through the wall. Several passing students looked in through the hole.

Yang's hand popped out of the pile of rubble she was in and gave a thumbs up before falling back down.

* * *

"And to make things even scarier, I think she punched Yang with her broken arm."

There was a sound of a distant explosion as several students and pieces of wall flew past the corner they were hiding behind. Weiss held out a hand to Blake, which the girl took and shook.

"We're dead. Nice knowing you Blake."

"Yep, likewise."

The three waited as the explosions inched ever closer. Soon they were met with the sinister glare of Ruby, Ozpin noted that she seemed to leave burn marks on the carpet when she walked.

"Where did you put her?"

"We are not going to tell you, you need to rest."

"Honestly Weiss, I think that way of thinking is no longer applicable to this situation."

Ozpin put up his hands defensively as he began to chuckle nervously. Ruby simply glared at him.

"Ruby, I think you are taking this all a bit too far."

"Ozpin, I would not do that, you might end up like Yang."

Ozpin mentally gulped as he inched closer to the enraged girl. She twitched and something exploded, she now held a door above her head, Weiss and Blake gripped themselves in fear. Ozpin hurried to try and calm the girl down.

"Listen, I know that you are mad that your friends hid your weapon, but you must understand that they did it to help you. They fully intended to return her to you, but not until your arm got better."

Ruby's eye twitched, but she dropped the door. Ozpin took a step back as the girl stood up straight, her eyes closed. She inhaled slowly and exhaled, the aura dissapating almost instantly. She then opened her eyes, a large smile replacing her snarl.

"Okay! Now I apologize but I have to fix our door."

Ruby then turned and hopped away from them, this left the three speechless. It took a few minutes before Weiss spoke up.

"How in the heck did that work?"

"I don't know, but maybe we should go see if Yang is okay."

The two nodded and proceeded to walk past Ozpin, but they were stopped when he cleared his throat.

"So, I hope you learned to never do this again?"

"Yes?"

"Good, then could you give this to Ruby when you get back, I meant to give this request to her before all of this insanity happened."

Weiss took the piece of paper and followed Blake towards the stairs. Ozpin sighed as he pulled out his notebook, flipping it to RWBY's page he began writing.

"RWBY inspection; pending. Possibility for office Cactus; unkown."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

Had an idea for this one for awhile, do not know what took me so long to finish it though.

This Ruby seems to be someone you do not what to get angry. Hyper and happy until you take her weapon away.

Again, I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


	6. Game Night Shenanigans

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

The game room in Team RWBY's 'house' was massive. It was perfectly able to house both teams RWBY and JPNR with more than enogh room to house a multitude more. Penny also sat at the large round table with them, sipping from her drink as the argument between Yang and Pyrrha continued.

"That is not how the game is played!"

"Says you! Who said I can't move my piece like that?!"

"The rules you imbecile!"

Ruby moaned as she lay on the table, staring at the game board before her. It was Snakes and Ladders, but Ruby improved. Its multi layered boards suspended in the air with twin headed snake grimm.

This argument had all started because Yang had decided to move up a snake instead of down. And Pyrrha, being the win obsessed person she claimed not to be, had become angered at the move. Said move putting Yang ahead of her. They had then spent the last ten minutes bickering as Weiss looked through Ruby's rule book.

"Can we please get on with the game? Some of us have work to do for tomorrowI

Blake looked up from organizing her poker chips, giving Juane a small smile.

"Sorry, but when a RWBY game night starts, you have to play."

"And how long does that normally last?"

"Twenty-four hours at least, our record is three days. Something I am proud of."

Ren sighed as Jaune groaned, he again tossed the dice into the air, a slight glare formed towards the Faunus.

"That is only because you managed to get out with 30,000 lien after three hours."

Blake then gave the same sly smile to him as she shrugged.

"Play big or go home."

The bickering continued for several minutes before Weiss finally slammed the book down onto the table. Her finger pointing towards a short paragraph labeled as 'Snake Riding'.

"A player may climb up the King Taijitu if they land on the black head with double rolls. If a player is near the white head they must roll both dice to see if they avoid the snake. If not doubles they must go down that many spaces."

"Yes, exactly! You went up the wrong head of the snake!"

Yang paused for a moment, looking around the room before a smile overtook her features.

"Oh I know, I just wanted to cause trouble."

There was a collective sigh from the group as Ruby jumped up from her seat.

"Does that mean we can continue with the game now?"

* * *

"I found you Blake!"

Said girl then popped out from the vent, giving the robot a death glare.

"I seriously don't know why we invited you, cheater."

"I am not cheating if I am using what I have. Like you with your superior hearing and eyesight."

Blake grumbled as Nora popped out from the wall, plaster and dry wall sticking to her.

"Here I am!"

Ren then slid out of the room's closest, he leaned towards Nora and began speaking in a tired tone.

"Nora, the rule of this game is to stay hidden. You have just revealed both of our positions."

"Oops sorry Ren!"

Penny smiled as she ticked off three more names from her checklist. She frowned somewhat when she realized the last name was Ruby's.

"I am never going to find that girl. Well better check in the paneling in the kitchen again.

The three then left the room, after several moments the drawer next to one of the beds started to shake as the top drawer slid out. Ruby's head poked out with a devious smile.

"Yes Penny, I may have fooled you in to thinking that I was in the kitchen, but I was here the whole time."

With an evil laugh she slid back into hiding. After the drawer closed a part of the roof fell, along with Weiss.

She quickly dusted herself off and proceeded to tiptoe to the closet.

* * *

"Tag! Your it!"

"Ruby that is not fair!"

Ruby just chuckled as she spun around into a sitting position. She was currently floating in the air, floating so as if she was in a recliner. Weiss was not amused. She then pulled Ruby out of the air and dropped her.

"I told you no defying gravity! Now turn around so I can get running again."

"You never let me have fun."

* * *

Once more the two teams and Penny found themselves sitting around the board game table, this time a Monopoly board sat in place of the previous game.

Everyone sat in attire that looked like it could have belonged to Torchwick's personal collection. Everyone except Ruby seemed nervous, the girl had control over most of the board, minus the spaces controlled by Penny, and one controlled by Juane.

Said space was now under the sinister gaze of Ruby. A puff of smoke coming from her candy cigar as she pointed to the other team leader.

"Your time is up Mr. Arc, I am taking your property. And there is nothing you can do about it."

"I might have something I can do Ms. Rose."

Everyone turned towards Penny as she picked out a card from her hand. Handing it to Ruby she then proceeded to speak in a sing-song like voice.

"I initiate my trump card. Half of your property now belongs to me, and if I play this card I can then tear apart the rest of what you own and split it with the rest of our friends."

Ruby's eyes widened in shock as the red on the board was over taken by the other colors of her friends. Her cigar and cards fell to the table as she jumped up from her seat. One red space remained in the corner of the board.

"My empire!"

"No Ms. Rose, you mean MY empire."

* * *

Standing on a stage, before the watchful eyes of Team JNPR and Penny was Team RWBY. Each dressed in period attire. Yang and Blake lay on the floor because their characters had fallen previously, while Weiss stood with her rapier drawn and a white mask covering her face. Rwby stood opposite of her with a sword drawn.

"Vile witch this has gone on long enough!"

Weiss's character laughed as she inched closer to Ruby.

"No, this hasn't gone far enough. Far from it, in fact I will never be far enough. It started with defeating your weak companions, and now I will defeat you and seize this kingdom for my own!"

Ruby let out an exaggerated gasp as she too moved forward. The two circling each other, preparing to strike at a moments notice.

"Do you ever think I will let you harm my Queen!? I will end you right her Ice Witch!"

"Oh, but brave Knight, you fail to see what was in front of you! For you see what you believed to be a monster this entire time was in fact no monster!"

Weiss then tore off her mask and chucked it to the floor. A look of pain and confusion passed over Ruby's face when she saw who the Ice Witch was.

"It was instead I, your Queen!"

Ruby dropped her blade and fell to her knees, a defeated look tearing at the confidence she once had.

"My Queen? Why? I loved you, and this is what you were?"

"Of course my beloved, now as you are forbidden to raise your blade to me, I shall finish this!"

In the audience Jaune dropped the popcorn he was eating and turned towards his team.

"Did anyone else know that the Queen was the Ice Witch?"

Everyone turned towards hime with blank expressions.

"Yes."

* * *

"Five aces!"

Ruby then placed her cards onto the pile in the center of the table. Everyone looked at her with confused looks, except for Weiss who simply looked to Ruby with a smile.

"Ruby dear don't lie."

"Okay okay, you got me. Seven aces."

Ruby then tossed two more cards onto the pile, leaving a single card in her hand. Everyone stared at the large pile, not wanting to call her bluff and risk adding to their own moderately sized hands. Ruby simply sat there with a smile.

The only one who didn't seem phased was Juane, as he stood up with a hand slamming onto the table.

"I call your bluff Ruby, for no deck of cards house seven aces! Now prepare to take those cards!"

Juane reached over and turned over Ruby's seven cards. His confident expression quickly turned to regret. Each of the cards present were indeed aces, spades to be more specific. Juane slid back into his seat as he took the entire stack of cards. Pyrrha rubbed his shoulder with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Juane, it happens to the best of us."

* * *

"Goodbye! Come again anytime!"

Weiss and Yang waved to their friends as they left their dorm. As soon as they left sight range the two went back into their dorm. Closing the door Weiss chuckled when she saw Blake cuddled up on the sofa, her ears twitching slightly.

Penny was in the seat beside her, plugged into the wall to charge.

Ruby was in the kitchen, passed out with a bowel of strawberries dropped on the floor beside her. Weiss turned to Yang as the girl picked up a piece of ceiling that Penny had fallen through when they were playing war.

"Do you think that was a successful night Yang?"

"Yeah, my only problem is that we are the ones left awake to clean up."

Weiss looked at the destruction of their home and sighed, she turned back to Yang and gripped the girl's shoulder to halt her.

"You know we could take our respective partners and turn in for the night. We can always clean up this mess tomorrow."

Yang took a second, but she soon sighed, showing Weiss how tired she actually was.

"You know Princess, that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

If any of you were wondering why it took so long to get this one out. I took a break from it in respect for Monty Oum.

I have more chapters planned out, so I am not out of ideas.

It will NOT take as long for the next chapter to be posted. I hope.

Again I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


	7. A game of tag?

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

Weiss stalked through the halls of Beacon Academy, trying desperately to find the hyperactive speedster known as Ruby. Neither of her other teammates knew where she was, so this led Weiss to her current escapade.

She had first visited Team JNPR, but they hadn't seen her either. Even Penny's detective prowess wasn't enough to locate the girl.

The heiress was now currently walking towards the library, marking off locations from a notebook.

"Who else can I talk to? Ozpin? No, he probably wouldn't have been keeping track of her since that recital."

Pausing to scratch that name off of the list she sighed when she put the pen in her pocket. Of course the one time she had to find Ruby, it was like she didn't exist. Coming to the library doors Weiss put away her notebook and proceeded through the doors.

"Let's hope she is napping in here."

* * *

The library was mostly empty for this time of day. It was normally filled with students who spent their time studying, or playing board games. Today however, due to a previous 'adventure' that Ruby had dragged them into, the library was currently in the midst of being remodeled.

Slowly traversing the plastic covered bookshelves she looked down every isle to try and catch a glimpse of red. She had almost reached the end of the final row when she saw a flash of movement, accompanied by flower petals. Stopping, a scowl spread across her face as she turned to follow the petals.

"Oh, you are not getting away from me that easily!"

Breaking out into a run she slid as she reached the end of the isle, turning quickly to chase the trail as it hopped up onto one of the shelves. Frowning Weiss quickly formed a Glyph under her feet. The Glyph spun and exploded into light as it launched her into the air. She landed on the top of the shelf that the blur hopped away from her and onto the next one.

From this vantage point she confirmed that it was the familiar red cloak that belonged to the girl she was after. Hopping down after the girl she created several more Glyphs to form walkways. Landing on one she then dashed forward, propelled by the slingshot effect.

Ruby jumped from the shelf she was standing on, angling herself as if she was going to jump through one of the nearest windows. Thinking quickly Weiss created a Glyph underneath Ruby. The symbol paused the girl in the air, and she quickly followed this up by combining all of her Glyphs, thus giving her the speed to catapult her through the air.

The two collided and were then thrown through the window. Glass exploded around them as they flew through the air. Landing hard the two rolled on the grassy walk, while this was going on Ruby had somehow escaped her grasp. Flash stepping away from her in the blink of an eye while Weiss pulled herself off of the ground.

Quickly dusting herself off, and ignoring the confused gazes from the other students, she bolted in the direction of the dissipating flower petals.

"Ruby Rose! Stop running from me this instant!"

* * *

It was a bizarre game of cat and mouse that the two played.

Several times Weiss believed that she had caught Ruby, only for the girl to get the upper hand. She had chased the red clad girl through multiple buildings. Ozpin's office wasn't even safe from their little game. The Headmaster's office now lay in shambles, Weiss wasn't even sure why it exploded.

It just did.

After what seemed like several hours Weiss had Ruby pinned in an alley. The girl knelt on the ground as Weiss stalked towards her. Both girls were breathing heavily and this just made Weiss realize how worked up they got over a little run.

"O-okay, now...you have some explaining to do."

Weiss reached for the hood and then tore it off of Ruby's head. She was about to start giving Ruby a stern lecture, but she was stopped by the cloak collapsing to the ground. She stared at the article of clothing in disbelief, many questions going through her mind until she saw the cloak move.

After some rustling a tiny dog head poked out from under the fabric, the dog looked up to her and gave her a wide, lopsided smile. Weiss stood there with her mouth agape as the dog slid out of the cloak and began trotting away.

She spoke when she finally gathered her thoughts.

"Wait, that was Zwei? Then if that wasn't Ruby, where in the heck is she!?"

* * *

Unbeknownst to Weiss, sleeping peacefully in her bed, was Ruby. An alarm clock next to the girl started blaring, only for it to be met with a quick punch.

The clock flew across the room and exploded against the landed in a pile of already broken alarm clocks.

The girl then yawned and turned over to return to her peaceful sleep.

* * *

Another chapter complete. I hope you enjoyed!

Short I know, but I tried.

I don't really have anything else to say for now.

Have a nice day!


	8. Magic Ruby Hour

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNPR, along with Penny, had once again found themselves seated in the RWBY Theatre. Both teams sat in the front rows, waiting patiently for the curtains to rise and the show to begin. Weiss grumbled at the sound of crunching behind her. Quickly turning around she glared at Juane as the boy tried to shove a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

The boy met her gaze and slowly lowered his hand, chuckling sheepishly.

"Sorry Weiss. This is just some _really _good popcorn."

"It should be, Ruby makes it herself."

Team JNPR, aside from Nora, turned to Penny as the robot girl looked over her playbook. She quickly looked up from the paper when she realized she was being given questioning stares, and she just smiled.

"Well it is true. I have seen documentation that Ruby owns several factories, farms, and television stations. With what all she creates and sells, she is twice as rich as Weiss."

Everyone in the room turned away from the smiling robot and towards Weiss. The heiress quickly crossed her arms and turned away from them.

"I honestly have no reason to believe that."

She stated while discreetly pushing a RWBY brand pen back into her pocket. Blake then returned her attention back to Penny.

"So she makes her own popcorn?"

"Oh yes, I saw her signing for a large shipment for tonight's act. I even saw some robot friendly varieties in the mix. I didn't know you were capable of eating it Juane."

Everyone then slowly turned towards Juane as he slowly put his handful back into the bucket. Pyrrha chuckled as she patted his shoulder.

Penny was about to continue, but the lights dimming silenced her. A familiar voice came over the intercom as everyone settled in their seats.

_'Please silence and deactivate any and all Scrolls and recording devices.'_

Blake turned to Penny and raised an eyebrow at the girl's glowing eyes. She nudged her shoulder and gestured to her own when the girl turned to face her. Quickly realizing what the girl was wanting, Penny pulled at her bow and her eyes dimmed.

Everyone then turned to face the stage as a spotlight illuminated a spot in the curtain. The fabric rustled for a bit before Ruby popped out from behind it. The girl was wearing a white tuxedo and top hat. She bowed to the audience and gave them a large smile as another spotlight lit the curtain next to her.

"Welcome ladies, gentlemen, Faunus, and Robots. Tonight's show is about magic, playing tricks on the senses, and performing feats that would make your heads spin."

There was a murmuring amongst team RWBY as their leader chuckled on stage. Ruby then quickly motioned towards the second spotlight.

"Of course, one is in need of an assistant when performing tricks of this caliber! So I shall introduce to you my lovely assistant!"

To everyone's shock, a second Ruby popped out from behind the curtain, this one wearing a long red dress. Team Ruby began cheering, while Team JNPR couldn't believe their eyes. Ren then leaned over to Pyrrha and began whispering.

"Do you have any idea how there are two Rubys?"

"No, but if this is anything like the Catnip Incident, we may want to be ready to run."

Back on stage both Rubys then spun and gestured with their arms as the curtains pulled back, revealing a large stage that housed several wondrous contraptions. The Ruby in the dress then turned back to the small crowd and giggled.

"Now how about that magic?"

* * *

Everyone in attendance leaned towards the stage as the Magician Ruby stepped into a large cabinet. The Assistant Ruby then closed the door and snapped, this caused several large chains to wrap around the cabinet, a massive lock in the center.

Twirling slightly the Assistant Ruby then threw one of her arms forward the Crescent Rose sprang to life. The Ruby then quickly made another spin and sliced the box faster than the audience could see.

Weiss shrank back into her chair in fear for Ruby, while Pyrrha quickly covered Juane's eyes.

The Ruby on stage then picked up the top of the cabinet and set it down, following with the next segment. She stopped when all three segments were lined up before her. Looking up to smile at the audience she then kicked one box out of line. She then quickly replaced it with the center one and put the one she kicked back in the center.

She then leaned over and knocked on the one on the right. She smiled when she heard a knock in reply. Shifting the box so that its door was now on top, she threw it open. She leaned forward to look into the box, but she then quickly took a step back as a black King Taijitu head rose from the door. The Grimm turned towards the audience and hissed as its eyes began to glow.

Everyone in the audience jumped, ready to take down the Grimm, but they were halted by a shrill whistle. They were quite surprised to see the snake flinch and then turn to Ruby like a sad dog. Ruby didn't say anything as she motioned to the box, the snake flicked its tounge once before sliding back into the box.

When it was almost completely back inside, Ruby leaned forward and patted its head. Once it was gone and Ruby had shut the door, she then quickly moved to one on the left and kicked the door open. The girl look surprised for a moment before reaching into the box.

She then seemed to struggle before managing to pull someone out of the box. Surprising everyone to see that the person was Cardin. The boy looked around with an annoyed glare before he spun around to face the audience, and then his face went completely pale. Ren and Nora waved to him with creepy smiles.

"Oh no not you two! I just got back from the hospital!"

With that the boy fell back into the box, leaving Ruby staring dumbfounded at the open box. She then proceeded to shut it. She looked to the audience and simply shrugged as she quickly moved to the center box. She opened that one and took a step back as the other Ruby exploded from it in a shower of petals.

She landed beside the Assistant Ruby and posed with her, everyone clapped. And Weiss gave a relieved sigh.

* * *

Pyrrha quickly covered Juane's eyes as a rather cruel magic trick unfolded on stage. She and everyone winced at the sound of metal being torn apart. The boy fumed slightly as he turned towards Pyrrha. He pulled her hand away, but it was replaced by her other one.

"Pyrrha, I am not a child, I can handle anything that they are doing."

He then pulled her other hand away and turned to face the stage. Slowly his confident expression slowly turned to one of horror as the act continued. He then paled as he slowly put Pyrrha's hand back in front of his eyes.

"Nevermind..."

* * *

At the tail end of the show both Rubys wheeled massive cannons to the sides. They put helmets on and then bowed to the audience before they each jumped into the cannons. The cannons sat there for several moments as both teams watched. Then with no signal both cannons fired, launching both girls towards each other.

Both then reached out as their Cresent Roses and swung at each other when they met. The two exploded into a large cloud of rose petals. The petals swirled and danced through the air, both teams seemed to be amazed with the sight.

Then on the stage once more, two familiar scythes materialized, they stood upright with no one supporting them. The two then twirled and revealed both Rubys, who smiled at each other before striking a pose.

The teams began clapping as the Rubys bowed. The curtains then slid shut as the lights in the theatre came back on.

Ren looked to Pyrrha and shook his head with a laugh.

"Well, it wasn't as bad as the Catnip Incident. Was it?"

"No," Pyrrha shook her head; "but, it came close with that magic deck trick."

Blake then turned to the two, an agitated look on her face.

"I will remind you that I wasn't the one who bought that plant. Blame Penny and Yang."

As if on cue both girls turned to team JNPR and gave them a thumbs up.

* * *

The Ruby that wore the dress sighed with a smile as she walked backstage. Walking by the Ruby in the tuxedo she saw that the girl had stopped moving. It was as if she were a statue. Turning away from the frozen girl the girl reached into an umbrella stand, pulling out a frilly white umbrella.

Spinning it in her hand the umbrella opened, and as it passed over her, her clothes and appearance changed drastically. She now wore a suit that was in shades of brown, white, and pink. She pulled a clip out of her hair, allowing her two tone hair to fall against her back.

Neopolitan smiled as she walked towards on of the boxes from earlier. She opened it and the King Taijitu slid out and flicked its tounge at her. She reached out and began petting it when the snake started rubbing against her.

"Oh, that's where I left my stand-in!"

Neo spun around and smiled when she saw Ruby walk into the area. The girl went straight for the not moving Ruby, inspecting her when she got close. Neo patted the Grimm on the head before she walked towards Ruby.

When the girl noticed her she smiled.

"Oh, hey Neo. Did you enjoy doing the show?"

The girl nodded, she had always wanted to do a magic show. Ruby chuckled as she pulled at the sleeve of the other Ruby.

"Well I hope she wasn't too hard to handle. Now, here is the 50 Lien I owe Torchwick, and some extra for you. I apologize for calling you on such short notice."

Neo shook her head as she pocketed her money. She would have dropped anything to help her friend. She then held out her arms and Ruby quickly hugged her. The two then split as Neo bowed. The girl vanished into what looked like a large mirror, leaving the two Rubys.

Ruby turned to the frozen Ruby and sighed as she picked her up.

"Come on, have to get you ready for that meeting with Ozpin. I am too busy with a fun project to go."

With that the two walked out of the area.

* * *

Another chapter complete. I hope you enjoyed!

I had to go through several different ideas for this chapter. Scrapping several that I honestly didn't think were funny enough.

This chapter's ending also went through several iterations. Originally it was going to be Penny operating the second Ruby from the audience. A puppet.

Oh, and on that note. If you were wondering why Penny is seemingly with RWBY, that is because in the context of this story. She is a roommate of theirs.

Ruby is also friends with Neo, possibly Torchwick. Not Cinder though, I have reasons for that.

Again I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


End file.
